The Serpent and the Lion
by griffinscale
Summary: A Slytherin and a Gryffindor work together to unite the Houses, fall in love, and more!
1. Introduction and Character Info

A/N - I know this isn't really a chapter, but I wanted to let in some information about the OC's before we jump in the story. Sorry if it's a little messy, but yeah.. The whole thing is from their POV's, sort of, just in third person. For the most part. Otherwise, everything else is pretty much the same as in the books, if not without a couple slight modifications. And please, do review, I want ideas, suggestions about the OC's. I already have a couple chapters written up, but I wanted a second opinion from you guys so I can make the chapters better, if possible. And this is the first time I'm doing something like this, so be nice, please? :)

Setting -  
Year 2026? Either way, it's post-war, by a long time.. Long after even Harry Potter's kids are gone. At Hogwarts, Nicole and David are Head Boy/Girl, from different houses; namely Gryffindor and Slytherin. They meet and find that they vaguely know each other from previous classes, and get along rather well.

Nicole Morgenstern -  
Description: 17 years old, 5'6 height, dark aburn hair, eyes that change depending on her mood? Somewhat like a mix of Hermoine and Draco.  
Personality: A bit dark, a bit michevious, creative, intelligent, and driven when interested. She's usually confident.  
Blood Status: Pureblooded Nicole's grandfather was a Death Eater, and her dad was about thirteen when the final battle was fought. 13-15.  
His brother was a death eater too. he was 17, and his name was Alec Morgenstern. Her father was Nicodemus Morgenstern. he never became a death eater, but he was trained in dark magic.  
Her mother was a Ravenclaw, named Alicia Llewynglen.  
Nicole was trained in some dark magic as well, she's familar with the sectumsempra, and several other dark spells.  
Her cousin once challenged her because he didn't like what she had been taught, he wanted her to be stronger, and .  
She was horrified when her curse sectumsempra hit him, but when he hit her again with crucio, she responded in anger and used cruico as well.  
When he was finally defeated, she stood over him, victorious, her chest heaving.  
After a moment, she broke down and cried.  
Nicole's father told her she had done the right thing, she had defended herself. but she was scared of the pleasure she had taken in his pain and defeat. So for many years she didn't use dark magic, she refused to.

But when someone attacked her and her friends in knockturn alley and tried to rape and kill them, she did, sectumsempra and crucio were what she used; then at one of her sobbing friend's request, she killed him, but it was difficult and her hand shook. she had nightmares for months. But she was told she had rid the world of someone dangerous, who would turn more kids into victims if she hadn't done it. She was 12 at the time. She currently has two wands; one specially used for dark magic, one for school and everyday use except for holidays.

David Caluthen -  
Description: 17 years old, 6'0 height, dirty blond hair that's almost always in a mess, paler skin than most poeple, wears glasses, and is rather... Big. Personality: Friendly, sweet, loyal, very lazy, yet intelligent. Creative in his own way, can be michevious if he wants to be; though he lacks self confidence, and paranoia is one of his companions in his mind.

But Nicole isn't the only one with a history; David has his own as well. Ever since being orphaned he lives with his uncle, Thaddeus, who's an abusive person; always yelling and/or beating David up whenever he made a mistake, hence the reason why he doesn't have much self-confidence and often is indecisive when it comes to choices. It was usually worse when Thaddeus was drunk, which he is most of the time, and once or twice, he threatened David with a knife. The second time, he did cut David's chest rather deeply, leaving behind a scar that he doesn't want anyone to know about... Eventually, when he became old enough, he got a letter from Hogwarts. David was so full of joy at the chance to get away from Thaddeus, who was more than glad to get him out of the house. And so he went, and whenever holiday breaks came around, he refused to return home, he stayed at Hogwarts or went over a friend's to avoid having to be with his only remaining relative and as much as he hates it, the only person who can be his guardian.

Blood Status: Half-blooded.  
Daniel Caluthen - Father; muggleborn, but attended Hogwarts. Was killed by Death Eaters two years after the end of (Deceased)  
Artemis Dagneue - Mother; Pureblooded witch. (Missing, possibly deceased) Was a Unspeakable, it's not known what's happened to her or whether she's alive.

Traumas/fears = Fears big dogs, always has since being bitten when he was young. He's squemish at the sight of the blood, and fears death like anybody else, just a little more so. Despite this he has experinced suicidal thoughts himself.


	2. Sorting

---------------

After getting off the boats, a small group of soon-to-be students stood in front of titanic double doors of Hogwarts in the rain, shivering, but awaiting the great adventures that laid beyond the doors.  
The teacher, who had led them to Hogwarts knocked on the doors and stepped back. They swung open silently, despite it's obvious immense weight and size, and the group scurried inside to get out of the rain. The Great Hall struck everyone in the herd of new students momentarily in awe at the shimmering ceiling, betwitched to match the sky beyond it, the candles seemingly floating on their own above the long tables, where numberous older students were crammed into the benches chatting happily, reunited with their friends after the summer break.  
An eldery, wiry man came up in front of the staff table with a stool, an extremely long piece of parchment, a hat that looked centuries old. He set up the stool, placed the hat on the seat of it, and began to read off the names on the list, who walked up to the seat to have the Sorting Hat placed on them to be placed in one of Hogwarts' Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  
After some time, the sound of "David Caluthen!" snapped him out of his reverie and walked up to the stool, nervous and a tiny bit paranoid.. Almost immediatedly after putting on the hat, David heard a voice, and it seemed to be coming from the hat itself:  
"Hmm. Loyal and stubborn. Highly intelligent, you love to learn, and you can be brave. Ravenclaw would be good for you, but you are interested in only some areas and you are not hardworking. So.. perhaps Gryffindor? Yes, it could help you on your way, develop your courage more. GRYFFINDOR!"  
Glad to have been sorted into Gryffindor, kind of, but nevertheless, David hurried over to his designated table into the arms of cheering students welcoming him to the House.

Watching student after student get sorted into the four Houses, Nicole got the idea of how it worked, for the most part. But one student in particular seemed to interest her more than the others, got sorted into Gryffindor, and went to sit with them. She sighed with a very tiny bit of disappointment, but forgot about him soon enough. No way she would be in the Gryffindor House, Nicole's family had been purebloods, almost all* of them turned out to be Slytherins, and some were, as much as she hated it, skilled in dark magic. "Nicole Morgenstern!" She looked around back at the table, and strode up to the stool with more nervousness than confidence. Just like the students before her, she heard a voice, and it wasn't the voice in her head either:  
"I see. Clever and ambitious, driven and studious, particularly when interested. You believe knowledge is power, you love learning. But, oh yes, there is quite a desire for status and power. Hm, Ravenclaw or Slytherin? You would excel in Ravenclaw, but Slytherin would propel you forward, and you would learn more about the world there. So, Slytherin it shall be. SLYTHERIN!"  
She wasn't one bit susprised at this. Though she did wonder whether it would have made any difference if she was sorted into Ravenclaw as she sat down amongst her new Housemates.

--------------


End file.
